Love is Forever
|year=2019 |semiplace=10th |semipoints=94 |position=12th |points=120 |previous=Higher Ground |next= }} Love is Forever was the Danish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Tel Aviv performed by Leonora. Though mainly performed in English, it also includes lyrics in French, German and Danish. It qualified from the second semifinal in 10th place by 1 point over Lithuania. In the final, it was performed 6th following Russia and preceding San Marino. At the close of voting, it finished in 12th place with 120 points. Lyrics |-| English/French/Danish= Travel the world to see The ruins of what has been Learning our history But still, we don't take it in Why we make it tough, the world has had enough Don't get too political And who are we to judge? It doesn't take too much Only just a miracle Love is forever Love is forever and everyone Love is forever Love is forever and everyone Just a taste of love, a taste of what Could actually rule both me and you A taste of love is all we got So don't you never ever give up love Come over my long lost friend And work on a happy end Imagine what we could do After what we've been through Why we make it tough, the world has had enough Don't get too political And who are we to judge? It doesn't take too much Only just a miracle Love is forever Love is forever and everyone Love is forever Love is forever and everyone Just a taste of love, a taste of what Could actually rule both me and you A taste of love is all we got So don't you never ever give up love Venez décovrir la vie Ce soir on va tous partir Le beau temps n'est pas fini Qu'en dîtes-vous mon ami? Hvor ska' vi slås? All we need is love Liebe ist für alle da Kærlighed er håb, alle ka' forstå Kærlighed er samme sprog L'amour est pour toujours L'amour est pour toujours et pour tout le monde L'amour est pour toujours L'amour est pour toujours et pour tout le monde Just a taste of love, a taste of what Could actually rule both me and you A taste of love is all we got So don't you never ever give up love |-| Translation= Travel the world to see The ruins of what has been Learning our history But still, we don't take it in Why we make it tough, the world has had enough Don't get too political And who are we to judge? It doesn't take too much Only just a miracle Love is forever Love is forever and everyone Love is forever Love is forever and everyone Just a taste of love, a taste of what Could actually rule both me and you A taste of love is all we got So don't you never ever give up love Come over my long lost friend And work on a happy end Imagine what we could do After what we've been through Why we make it tough, the world has had enough Don't get too political And who are we to judge? It doesn't take too much Only just a miracle Love is forever Love is forever and everyone Love is forever Love is forever and everyone Just a taste of love, a taste of what Could actually rule both me and you A taste of love is all we got So don't you never ever give up love Come discover life Tonight we're all going The good times are not over What do you say, my friend? Where are we going to fight? All we need is love Love is for everyone Love is hope, everyone can understand Love is the same language Love is for always Love is for always and for everyone Love is for always Love is for always and for everyone Just a taste of love, a taste of what Could actually rule both me and you A taste of love is all we got So don't you never ever give up love Trivia *This is the first entry since 1997 to have lyrics in Danish. Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2019 Category:Denmark Category:21st Century Eurovision